Dear Kyle
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: A four-part fic based off songs by Chase Coy and one by Mayday Parade. Kyle is going off to college in California, and Stan is staying in Colorado. Can their love overcome the distance? STYLE
1. Summer's Song

Hello~ I know, it's been a while since I've written/updated anything, and I apologize for that. My summer has been so busy. For this little… story thing, this is just a bunch of my favorite Chase Coy songs and how I interpret them. They're all going to be Style (Hence the title, 'Dear Kyle', named after Dear Juliet [duh]), so enjoy.

I have a challenge for you guys, too. I'd like to see some Style cosplay based off these fics, so if you want to do it, my deviantART name is MadRussiansDance. Winner gets a fic of their choice dedicated to them and some Fanart, because I fail at prizes.

So anyway, I hope you like Dear Kyle!

~x~

_This summer is coming to a close  
And I'm starting to figure out  
That I cannot live without you  
Ooh, I hope you're thinking of me  
'Cause all the stars above me sing your name  
I'll never be the same again._

I smiled at Kyle as we sat side by side on my roof, watching the sunset together. It was the last week of summer. It was the best one I've had yet. But Kyle was leaving for California tomorrow, I remembered as my smile vanished. He's going to San Francisco Academy of the Arts and I'm staying in Colorado to attend to Colorado State. I don't think I can live without Kyle anymore. We've been together since our baby days and we started being a couple our freshman year. Will this mean the end of our relationship? Don't long-distance relationships always fail?

_So please don't forget to call me  
Just to let me know  
You're doing okay, miles away from me_

"You'll call me, right?" I asked quietly, slipping my hand into Kyle's.

"Of course," he answered, smiling.

His smile vanished when he saw my face.

"Stan?"

_This summer was the best I've ever had  
I never want to see it end  
So let's pretend that  
We're never going back home again  
Just say those three words  
I know you're thinking  
I'm sick of wasting time on these formalities  
Please never leave my side_

"I don't want the summer to end," I murmured, drawing my knees up to my chest. "What if this doesn't work? What if you find someone else? What if you forget me?"

He silenced my questions with a small kiss. "Shut up. That won't happen. I promise you."

"Can we just pretend we don't have to face tomorrow? Just for an hour?"

"Yeah."

"Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He cuddled up to me.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever leave me."

"I won't."

_So please don't forget to call me  
Just to let me know  
You're doing okay, miles away from me  
Miles away from me_

So please tell me darling  
Why you're so far away

_When I need you beside me tonight_

I don't think I've ever felt so lonely. Kyle, why are you so far away when I need you here tonight?

_So please don't forget to call me  
Just to let me know  
You're doing okay, miles away from me_

END OF PART ONE.

It's a four part thing, btw.

Part One: Summer's Song

Part Two: Take Me Away

Part Three: Don't Ever Change

Part Four: Take This To Heart

Please note: Part four is a totally different thing. It's Kyle's POV and the song is by Mayday Parade.


	2. Take Me Away

Part Two: Take Me Away

~x~

_Take me away to January  
I'm done with this year, I'm tired of everyone here  
I just need some time alone  
Before I'm ready to come back home  
There's gotta be something else out there for me  
I could feel it in my heart the day I started to dream  
There's more than this Midwestern town  
I can't let this place keep me down_

I angrily threw my messanger bag against the room of my dorm. Thankfully, my roommate, Craig, was out with his boyfriend, Tweek, so he wasn't around to see my outburst. I'm sick of this stupid college, the cold weather, the people here, my classes, my life without Kyle. I'm sick of this midwestern town and everyone and everything in it. I want—no, I need to go to California.

To see Kyle.

_So I tell myself  
"There's a girl out on the coast of California,  
There's a world out there and it's waiting for you."  
And I can hear them calling my name tonight._

There's more out there for me, and I should start with finding Kyle. Oh, the places we could go together.  
_  
Take me away, I need the sand and the waves  
The sunset and let's not forget those warm autumn days  
I just need to get out of here  
And visit the coast just to see her  
There's gotta be something else out there for me  
I could feel it in my heart the day I started to dream  
There's more than this Midwestern town  
I can't let this place keep me down_

I want to experience the ocean; the sand and the waves, the sunset, and an actually warm autumn. I just need to leave here before I crack. I can't let this place keep me down.

_So I tell myself  
"There's a girl out on the coast of California,  
There's a world out there and it's waiting for you."  
And I can hear them calling my name tonight._

"Kyle's out there waiting for you," I mumbled to myself, as I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

_Take me away to January  
I'm done with this year, I'm tired of everyone here  
I just need some time alone  
Before I'm ready to come back home_

_Dear Kyle,_ I wrote.

_I'm coming._

END OF PART TWO


End file.
